


La Visión

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba negado. No iba a perder a nadie más. A nadie más. Ya demasiadas personas habían pasado por su vida y se habían ido. No iba a dejar que eso se repitiese. El plan era salvar a todos.<br/>Ubicado antes de la 5ta temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Visión

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!, de FF.net  
> Teen Wolf y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a MTV y a Jeff Davis. Esta historia que leerán a continuación no guarda ningún fin lucrativo y no está hecho más que para el entretenimiento puro.
> 
> Hecha la aclaración, me gustaría agregar que he elegido a Stiles como uno de mis tantos personajes favoritos porque, además de que amo su sarcasmo y lo bien escrito que esta (Y que su interprete es... ahhh), me gusta cómo él valora tanto su amistad con Scott. Y... verán... la amistad es mi punto débil. Más tan cerca del Día del Amigo.
> 
> Originalmente publicado: 16/07/2015

**La Visión.**

No podía dormir. Hacía dos horas que estaba acostado en su cama, en su cuarto, mirando el techo, mirando las sombras que se dibujaban por la poca luz que entraba por su ventana, pensando, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea en aquella respuesta que su padre le dio.

Sabía que no tenía que pensar en ello. Sabía que no debía, que mientras más pensaba... pero no, no podía.

Aquella idea se había infiltrado en su cabeza como un virus de computadora. La duda lo había asaltado, seguido por el miedo, seguido por el calcular los posibles escenarios, seguido por más miedo por la cantidad de malos escenarios que cruzaron por su mente en cuestión de minutos. Había comido poco y nada, había hablado poco y nada. Había intentado distraerse mirando la tele, había intentado distraerse con la bendita computadora y las benditas redes sociales que lo mantenía fuera del mundo real con tanta, pero tanta facilidad.

Fue una pregunta inocente, era una conversación inocente.

Estaban hablando de lo que vendría después de este año escolar que aún no había empezado. Stiles tenía muchas posibilidades por delante, para lo que sea que quisiera ser en un futuro; suavemente, su padre le hizo saber que tenía que decidirlo antes de empezar el año lectivo.

Stiles, como era su forma de ser, se encogió de hombros y dijo que ya lo resolvería. Seguramente, elegiría ir a una universidad cerca de Beacon Hills, con Scott, Lydia y los demás.

"Los demás". Internamente, lo sabía. Sabía que los demás podían ser pasajeros. Si había pasado un montón de personas entre él, Scott y Lydia. Sobretodo, Scott; quien había sido su amigo desde que estaban en pañales casi. Lydia siempre había sido alguien lejano para él. Alguien que estaba al alcance de su mano, pero conforme avanzaba, ella se alejaba al mismo paso y ahora estaban en calles diferentes. Juntos, pero apartados. ¿Seguía sintiendo por ella lo mismo que sentía en primer año? No... ¿no? No sabía y era mejor no pensar en ello.

Scott siempre estaría. Sin importar qué, siempre estaría allí para él. Scott era su amigo, su hermano, era su sangre sin ser su sangre. No podía recordar un sólo día en el que su mejor amigo no estuviese ahí, para él, de alguna forma. Menos en estos últimos años, cuando todo este tema de lo sobre y supernatural les estalló en la cara a ambos.

Su padre asintió, pero no dijo nada. Por primera vez en la conversación, no dijo nada y se limitó a llenar su boca con comida para no tener nada, nada, absolutamente nada que decirle.

Claro, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Stiles. Dejó de comer por un segundo y observó a su padre.

Su padre, él, quien era un hombre solitario desde... bueno, no quería recordar aquél pequeño detalle. Esa pequeña herida en su historia familiar. Su padre no tenía amigos, si Stiles se lo ponía a pensar. No tenía salidas de "noche de insértese algo aquí", o reuniones para ver El Partido con letra mayúscula, ni siquiera un partido con minúscula. Solo existía su trabajo... y, bueno, él.

-¿Y tus amigos de la escuela? -preguntó, curioso, inocente.

Su padre levantó la vista, se encogió de hombros y dijo algo como "deben estar por ahí, haciendo su vida" Stiles parpadeó.

Su mente se quedó parcialmente en blanco, porque, por un lado, su cabeza estaba estaba procesando aquella información y, por otro, no quería procesarla porque ya sabía cuál era su significado.

"Deben estar por ahí" la frase lo persiguió, despacio.

La idea, el miedo que se coló entre aquellas palabras, se fue abriendo espacio.

"Deben estar por ahí", significaba que había tenido amigos en sus años de secundaria. Significaba que había tenido amigos y que había perdido el contacto con ellos. Ya no los veía. Y lo decía con tal resolución, con tal tranquilidad...

Stiles no pudo comer durante lo que duró aquella cena.

¿Qué pasaría si Scott y él...? Nah.

Nah.

No. No.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no...

Nunca. No. Ni en mil años. Pff... que tonto era al pensar aquello. Él y Scott nunca...

No, porque él y su mejor amigo, su hermano, tenían tantas cosas en común...

Tantas como que respiraban el mismo aire.

Vamos, si su mejor amigo era un Alfa. Un hombre-lobo, literalmente, un líder de manada. Y un Alfa de verdad, uno que había conseguido su puesto sin matar a quien lo convirtió, sin matar a otro alfa. Scott nunca mató a nadie.

Y ¿él?

Él había sido receptor de lo que sería la antítesis de su mejor amigo. Había tenido en su interior a una criatura que era puro mal.

Hermoso. Sencillamente, hermoso.

¿Realmente eran amigos o se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro?

...

Ahora, en su cama, cerró los ojos y se insultó a sí mismo. Seguía dándole vueltas al maldito tema. Inteligente. Inteligentísimo. Se dio vuelta, poniéndose de costado y cerró los ojos, intentando vaciar su mente para quedarse dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Pero no hubo caso. En cuestión de segundos, volvía a darle vueltas al tema. Al problema. ¿Qué pasaba si...?

No, por supuesto no quería que pasara. No podía imaginar su vida sin su mejor amigo. Podía sonar cínico y quizás desalmado, pero podía imaginar su vida sin Malia o Lydia, pero ¿Scott? No. No, de ninguna manera.

No iba a pasar. Su mejor amigo y él no iban a separarse. De ninguna manera. Él iba a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. Iba a desatar su pequeña gran batalla contra el mismísimo destino.

De un salto se puso de pie, arrastró hacia sí la pizarra transparente que su padre le había regalado hacia poco. Buscó un mapa, buscó su marcador, prendió su computadora y comenzó.

Los primeros trazos de lo que sería La Visión comenzaron a tener forma aquella noche. Iba a seguir junto a su mejor amigo durante el resto de su vida. Junto a él y a todos sus amigos. Ni Lydia, ni Liam (porque Scott necesitaba un beta), ni Kira, ni Malia... ni siquiera su Jeep sería dejado atrás. Vamos, que él los quería a todos, por más que a Scott lo quisiese un poco más.

Estaba negado. No iba a perder a nadie más. **A nadie más**. Ya demasiadas personas habían pasado por su vida y se habían ido. No iba a dejar que eso se repitiese. Nadie se quedaría atrás, no en su Visión.


End file.
